


A Bet

by Zange



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zange/pseuds/Zange
Summary: Micheal这辈子没猜中几件关于Kellerman的事情。包括他的行踪，他的身份，他的计划。过去的几年里都没有。但就在他因为那块讨厌的Scylla芯片再一次见到Kellerman时，那天晚上他赌了一把Kellerman是个爱加班的人，而这次他猜对了。
Relationships: Paul Kellerman/Michael Scofield
Kudos: 3





	A Bet

十点。Micheal关上手机，在夜晚街头的冷风中深吸一口气。他没有什么特定的原因去回答追着问他现在回Kellerman那里去干什么的Lincoln和Sara。 他想他只是想确认一下，毕竟那是自己白天交给了Scylla的人——那块能逆转一切的芯片，他需要再确认一下这是不是又一个骗局。他可能会被说神经质，但是神经质正是他这些日子的流亡里所需要的。而Kellerman能理解他。

但或许那只是他想告诉自己和他们的原因。或许他逆着街道上下班返家的人群快步向那栋楼前进着的另一个原因是他想见Kellerman。这没什么的，Micheal告诉自己，只是再见到Kellerman时他变了，或许没有——变得太多犹如脱胎换骨，又太少似乎原封不动地在今天下午出现在了他面前。  
他一直都很温柔。他的声音，他的语调和表情，甚至是在审讯时也是一贯——在他动手之前。他的血是冷的，Micheal太清楚了。亲手杀了同事，差一点杀了LJ和Sara，直到那天他出庭替Sara作证，从那时起Micheal才意识到他这样的人也会改变。

至于现在，几小时前他见到的那个Kellerman，他不相信——那些杀气和急躁的怒火在他身上似乎不复存在。他还是那样温柔似水的眉眼，只是原先冰冷的线条似乎柔软了些许。他身上少了些什么Micheal讨厌的东西。  
“It’s okay. It’s okay.”他安抚般的声音仿佛还回荡在Micheal耳畔。那时他松开了按在手提箱上的手，像是听了一句魔咒一般，他自己也不信Kellerman会有这么强的说服力。  
他的声音从来没有那么坚定，那么令人安心。

于是Micheal和自己打了个赌——Kellerman变了。现在下班时间已经过去了几个小时，而他就站在今天见到Kellerman的那栋楼门口。  
这很莽撞，即使是对于他来说，他赌Kellerman是个爱加班的人。  
而这次他猜对了。

Micheal的直觉告诉他是这个楼层。走廊里早已空荡，只有零星几盏廊灯亮着。他微微皱起眉穿过黑暗的走廊，目光扫过一个又一个门牌号，直到一间办公室里明亮的灯光出现在了他的视野里。  
他轻轻迈过去，安静地倚在门框上看着Kellerman从座椅上站起身，把桌面上堆叠的打印纸和散乱的笔装好，眼睛始终没离开电脑屏幕。随着他啪一声合上笔记本电脑，Micheal突然出现在他的视线中。  
“……Micheal？”Kellerman眨了眨眼睛平复了情绪，他有些被吓到了——但是他在极力掩饰。Micheal看得出来。自己吓到他了。  
“你在这干什么？”他的语气还是一如既往的平静，听不出任何的慌乱，愤怒或是急躁。可是他按在腰上的双手让Micheal怀疑他下一秒他就要掏出手枪指着他。

“Hey……我没有恶意，好吗。”Micheal尽量放缓自己的语气，举起双手冲他挥了挥，“我只是想再来确认一下。我想看看你整理的关于Scylla这次任务的文件，毕竟今天我在几乎毫不知情的情况下把它交给了你。“

Kellerman挑眉，顿了一下像是确认了来者没有威胁，把手伸向了桌面上摆放整齐的一摞文件袋。  
“I see.“他翻找了一会，抽出其中一个，”理论来讲，这种文件我只应该给达到权限级别的人员查看……但是我知道你为此都付出了什么。“Kellerman抬头看着仍然站在门口的Micheal，偏了偏头给出许可，“请进。”

Micheal随手带上有些厚重的门，接过Kellerman递过来的一沓不算薄也不算厚的文件，用余光注视着他绕到办公桌前面对着他站定，他能感觉到那双深邃的绿色眼睛观察着他的表情。

“怎么样，”Kellerman抽回在沉默中停留在Micheal身上良久的目光，对方蹙着眉专心扫描着纸上的文字却也没有什么不对的表情，“我希望你没发现什么不满意的地方。”

Micheal沉思片刻，抬眼对上Kellerman的目光又马上将视线投回文件上，眉头舒展开来，吸一口气缓缓开口。“Nope.我想说谢谢你——帮忙解决了这个难题。”

“Scylla白天就被送去联合国那了。我知道你很担心，但是，”Kellerman轻笑了一声，“这就是你晚上十点多钟跑了几公里来到这的原因？你可以让我发邮件过去，怎样都好。”

Micheal咬着嘴唇。这其实也是他在来的路上一直思考着的问题，为什么要来，这个问题他自己都难以对自己回答。他把文件随手放回桌面。是现在转身离开，还是顺着自己已经开始有些混乱的大脑说下去？

“我……得见你。”片刻的沉默，Kellerman耐心地等着他开口，于是他抬起头就那样做了——想到什么说什么，“我想知道你是不是真的变了。我是说，你有些不一样了，和上次我见到你相比。”

“……Oh. I see.” Kellerman像是有些惊讶地停顿，一时间不知道该说些什么。不过他相信自己选择了特工这门职业以来培养的高超谈话技巧会让他挺过这个——“Hmmm. 生活的确会彻底改变一个人，我希望你是在想着好的方向的改变。我猜发生在我身上的就是那样。”他扬起头正视看起来紧张得像个正在和学长搭讪的高中女生一样的Micheal，他想笑，又强行忍住了要上扬的嘴角为了不让这个场面看起来更尴尬，“你觉得呢，Micheal？”

“………我会说我很高兴看见你改变……我想听你亲口确认。我只是……”Micheal从可怕的出神中被唤他名字的特工拽出来。刚刚他看着Kellerman的眼睛，他感觉自己像是掉进了深海，水却是温热的，一点点占据着他肺里的空间。他吞咽了一下，“我想说，我很感激你所做的，我们都是。That’s all.”

“That’s all?” Kellerman显然不相信Micheal飞快地说出来逃避尴尬的客套性词句，他忍不住微笑，”想说什么就说出来，就在这，你知道我已经不是你的敌人了，Micheal。“他的语气软下来，带着安慰的音调。他低下头想要接住Micheal一直在回避的视线，他喜欢必要的眼神接触，时不时眨着眼睛，在那之间他睫毛的长度清晰可见，软化着他的轮廓又增加着Micheal心中莫名的焦虑。

“Yeah，that’s……"Micheal不知道该如何说下去，他的视线胡乱地逃跑，而Kellerman似乎还有耐心等待他夺回自己语言组织能力的掌控权。

办公室里温和的暖黄灯光此刻烤得Micheal发晕。他想移动，迈开脚步走出这间办公室，冲出这栋大楼让晚风吹醒自己，可是已经太迟了。

Micheal抬头看着表情逐渐变得疑惑的Kellerman，迟疑了一下，抬手扯住了对方的领带把他拉近，近到他们的嘴唇可以触碰——他吻了Kellerman，一个绵长湿热的吻，毫无征兆。他们闭上双眼，Micheal碰到了令他无法忘记的Kellerman的柔软双唇，就像他呼吸着Kellerman走近时仿佛变得温暖的他身边的空气。对方没有回应，但也没有拒绝，只是任由Micheal撬开他的牙关占领着口腔，像他温水般的目光淹没Micheal原本清晰的头脑时一样。

他放开Kellerman，后者喘息着，困惑地回望，一只手覆上Micheal仍然抓着他领带的手。两人面面相觑愣了一会，却是Kellerman先笑着开口打破了沉默，“……你是在嘲笑我刚刚对你的警惕程度不够高吗，Micheal？”  
他似笑非笑的表情反而让Micheal更气恼了。他似乎认为这是个玩笑——而刚刚Micheal几乎紧张得要在那甜蜜的一瞬里晕过去。

Micheal在这有些尴尬的气氛里闭上眼深吸一口气似乎想找回那个理性强势的自己，他的头脑这时像烧热了的电路，他想他应该要顺着他的话说下去，至少控制住情况——

“你确实对我不够警惕。Agent Kellerman. ”再睁开眼时他确信自己将要夺回这里的主权。Micheal不断缩短着二人之间的距离直到他几乎把Kellerman压上办公桌，露出他那种认真得可怕的眼神，“而我建议你就那样下去。”

Hell. Whatever. Micheal在心里骂道，他将自己苦涩的退缩咽下去，直视着因疑惑而眯起双眼的Kellerman。

Kellerman从惊讶中缓过神来，试图继续他在这个诡异场景中的思路，“……Alright. 我明白这是怎么回事了…"红晕开始窜上他的脸颊，而他在用故作轻松的挑眉试图掩盖。  
“不你不明白。“Micheal没给他我行我素的机会，”你不明白。我看见了你的改变——用我的记忆和双眼，而比起最初我更喜欢现在的你，请你就一直这样——please. “到最后Micheal的声音似乎变成了轻柔的低语。他将脸埋进Kellerman的衣领，他开始用香水了，尽管他认不出牌子……他吻上Kellerman干燥柔软的颈侧皮肤将热气尽数洒在他耳边。

“Wow……我很高兴，Micheal，我想我应该感谢你？”Kellerman有些恍惚地眨了眨眼，耳边温热的气流让这一切被模糊得不太真实。他看清了这事要发展的方向——明白自己是无所谓的态度，但那是Micheal Scofield。他更加确信这会是很新奇的体验。  
“……不。你应该吻我，然后让我解开你的衬衫扣子。”Micheal闭上眼松了一口气似的给出回答，他侧过头，他们再一次相吻，这一次Micheal感觉到了对方的回应，不算热烈却也意味深长。他变得急躁起来，抬手开始解Kellerman的领带和他蓝条纹衬衫上的纽扣。他等这一刻等了太久了，久到他已经无法控制此刻的自己。

终于，他的身体挤进坐在办公桌上全身只剩一件敞开的衬衫的Kellerman两腿之间，小心地摸上他胸口上那道醒目的像是烫伤留下的伤疤，迟疑着看向仍然眉眼平静如水的Kellerman。而后者只是摇了摇头握住他的手腕，“It’s nothing.”  
Micheal小心地触碰他，每天掩藏在衬衫和西装外套下的白皙身体似乎比他想的要结实些。他眯起双眼看向Kellerman，那是每次他向自己宣布好戏开场时的神情。

“我猜你没有在办公桌抽屉里放一瓶润滑剂的习惯，Kellerman？”

“No. ”特工摇着头微笑，牵起Micheal的一只手掰开，低下头含了两根手指入口。湿热的触感刺激着Micheal的神经，他屏住呼吸注视着Kellerman吞吐着他的手指，感受着柔软的舌尖徘徊在他的指间。再次暴露在空气中时他的指尖在灯光下泛着色情的水光。

Micheal深呼吸，他已经很硬了。他看着淡定得仿佛他刚刚没有含着Micheal的手指十分色情地舔舐一样的Kellerman，微凉的手掌覆上内侧皮肤分开他的双腿。

他们的眼神交汇，Micheal在等待一个指令——过去他很讨厌接受指令，可这一刻那正是他所渴求的。

“It’s okay.”Kellerman的嘴角浮现微笑，他抬起一只手捧住Micheal的脸颊，拇指擦过他的颧骨。那种安抚般的语调和神情再一次冲撞着Micheal的心脏，软化着他的神经。“It’s okay.”

得到了许可，Micheal推着Kellerman的肩膀直到他轻缓躺上桌面，伸手抬起他的一条腿，指尖顺着大腿向下滑动直到那片隐秘的阴影里。  
指尖进入时他感受到Kellerman不安地缩紧。特工微微皱起眉，适应着下面的异物感，随着Micheal向深处探索他调整着角度，好让他能碰到更多地方。

当他的腺体被触碰时Kellerman小小地闷哼出声。这很舒服——他承认自己爽到了。而这也逃不过Micheal的观察。  
“Here？”Micheal压低了声音故意询问。  
Kellerman闭上眼点头，把手覆上性器上下套弄着抚慰自己。前液打湿了他的手背，而Micheal正逼着他似的反复揉弄戳刺着那一点。

“Micheal……你再这样下去我会射出来。”Kellerman的呼吸乱了节奏，他在喘息之间求饶，无意识地催促Micheal进入正题。而这除了勾起了Micheal的嘴角以外并没改变什么，他手上进攻的速度越来越快，直到Kellerman弓着身体挺腰喘着气射在他自己手里。

“You jerk. ” Kellerman用手背挡住双眼随着不均匀的吐息笑道，大敞着的衬衫下的胸膛还在上下起伏。  
“还想让我操你吗，agent Kellerman？“Micheal给了他缓神的时间，随后弯下腰在他耳边狡猾地发问。  
“………Alright. Come on Micheal . Do whatever you want. ” 特工心知他这样还不足以满足他的天才，叹口气任命般地放下手投过去一个慵懒的眼神，那双在白天时会无辜地眨着的眼睛此刻像坚冰融化后的海水泛着薄荷色的浪潮。Micheal感觉自己心跳加快，他开始动手解自己的皮带，附身覆上Kellerman的身躯，进入他的那一刻置身天堂般的快感让两人都叹息出声。

Kellerman的双腿缠上Micheal的腰，他已经深埋他体内，湿热的紧致环绕着他将热量传开散在他身体里。他开始慢慢地动，Kellerman在他身下咬紧了嘴唇。Micheal将自己的身体压得更低，他们贴的更紧，Micheal上衣柔软的布料在他的胸口被蹭乱。他们拥抱着彼此，狭小的空间中充斥着喘息和肉体碰撞的声音。

“Fuck，Micheal……”无法抑制的呻吟随着Kellerman更加搂紧了Micheal的肩膀自他口中泄出，“稍微慢点……”   
他的神情出卖了他有多么享受Micheal带来的冲撞，他是如何紧贴着他低吼，如何一下一下干在他的腺体上让他爽得红了眼眶。天才失去了他本修理得一丝不苟的自制力，在欲望的热潮中不断向他身下温柔的男人索要。他感受到Kellerman的双腿在他腰上缠得更紧，他每一次都抽出来直到边缘，然后在下一秒又更深更狠地干进去。

“Please, Micheal, please. "Micheal听着特工在高潮的边缘时的恳求，他无法将此刻沉浸在欲望快感写于眉眼间的男人与白天穿着整齐西装在腰带上别着手枪神情冷酷的特工联系到一起。可他是那么温柔——他的声音，说的每句话都像魔咒，像是水面的波纹在回荡着。

他咬上Kellerman的下唇，在逐渐疯狂的动作中他们几乎是啃噬着彼此，那间办公室的灯光构成了这座城市里深夜中千万灯光的其中一抹。

他不知道Kellerman明天是不是还要赶飞机，就像他不明白他们要怎么延续这个夜晚——不过管他呢，他已经打过无数个赌，输或是赢，他不介意再来一个。


End file.
